


Weeping Dovah

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Dovahzul, F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Heavy Angst, Rare Pairings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A dragonborn without a human voice. She can now speak, but only with her soul conjured Dovahzul. This means she is unable to tell the man she loves how she feels as he lay before her, dying because of a poisoned dagger meant for her.Day twenty-seven of the Fictober challenge.





	Weeping Dovah

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the screenshot I took that had the prompts on it that I was using so I just decided to say screw it and stick it out with random word prompts I find on Pinterest, Tumblr, etc. (Only like four days left anyway, so oh well)  
Prompt: Weep

Without a tongue, she had no human voice.

She had no way of telling him what he meant to her as he lay there holding the wound on his side from the dagger that was meant for her.

"I suppose there are worse ways to die." Marcurio laughed weakly.

He did not have enough magicka left to heal the would himself and she was completely out of health potions.

Tears streamed down her face as she glanced down at the imperial.

"Hey, don't cry, they will probably sing songs about me for saving you from an assassin's poisoned blade." his voice was growing even weaker, the longer he lay there.

"Kaal," (Dragon tongue: Champion or defender of a person) she managed to say in the dragon tongue from the depth of her soul.

The only way she could speak was from her soul, so she did just that.

"Fahdon," (Dragon tongue: Friend or companion) she called him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He could see the emotion behind her eyes as she sat there with him.

"I wouldn't have done this for anyone but you." were his last words to her, they were a silent declaration, the same declaration she had longed to make to him since she had met him.

In the moments that followed, most all of dragonkind, from all across Tamriel and perhaps even farther than that, heard the weeping of the dovahkiin as she mourned the man she loved but could never tell.

Nirn itself shook as the greybeards and Paarthurnax shouted to Aetherius as a sign of respect for the dovahkiin and her lost love.

Even Alduin himself had bowed his head respectfully for the loss of the Dovah's love that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the translations for dovahzul (Or as I call it Dragon tongue) [here](https://www.thuum.org/), just in case you want to write something in it too.  
Also, feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com).


End file.
